


Defying the Laws of Time

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s04e16 The Waters of Mars, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor won't let the laws of time stop him from saving the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying the Laws of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 232

The TARDIS protests as you push her back across your own timeline and emerge into the junkyard you've just left. The junkyard you haven't arrived in yet.

He's not expecting you. Not yet.

You're there when he staggers across the boundary, still naked and disoriented. Before he can escape and figure out the power his damaged body can channel, you hit the bundle of nerves beneath his collarbone and he collapses.

When he wakes, he curses you, but you don't dignify him with a reply.

You don't answer to him, or anyone else, anymore. The laws of time are yours.


End file.
